fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 7/12/16 (Road to CR)
A recap video was played showing last week events; The 4th Reich attacks D-Von Dudley and Erick Rowan, injuring them to handicap The Shield at Catalytic Resolution, CM Punk reveals the truth of why Samoa Joe works for the 4th Reich, John Cena’s announcement to join The Shield and CM Punk attacked Samoa Joe to end the show last week. Segment 1: *Chris Hero’s theme hits as he makes his way to the ring alone, wearing home clothes with cheers* Hero: I come out here for one reason. I want to say my piece about CM Punk. Punk, I have known you for a very, very long time. Since day 1 when I first met you, I know you are bound to become a multiple world champion. A future main eventer in the making. Your passion about wrestling was burning inside of you. Back in the indies, we worked hard together to get into the big leagues. From the Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South, we wrestled over an hour in a barn, damaged rings and empty arena with barely 50 people in it. We literally destroyed one arena with one of our last matches before you moved on to Ring of Honor. That is something I will live to remember as part of my greatest match in my professional career. Against all odds, we proved why we are the next generation of wrestlers that people should look out for. Our skills, our techniques and our passion have gotten through the fans and they started to support us in our wrestling careers. Though, we went our different ways after wrestling in Mid-South. You went to become the best in the world while I went on to be known as one half of the Kings of Wrestling with Cesaro. But somewhere along the line, you started to become more power hungry, more egotistical and more sadistic. Things begin to build up progressively until the day you debut on Survival. I watched by as I see you attack and verbally assault Corey Graves. You lied through your teeth about your retirement and came back as part of the leader of the 4th Reich. That is the moment I realized I should sign up to Survival. When I debut at Summer Showdown as part of The Shield, I came here for one reason. To wake you up from your fantasy world. The person who I see now has become a bitter, pathetic and whiny little bitch….who have the nerves to call himself a world champion. Punk, you know deep down, what I said is true. If you are not happy with what I said, why don’t you be a real man for once in your life and come out here alone….so we can talk like men. *CM Punk’s theme hits as he walks to the ring with nuclear heat. Punk stopped walking on the ramp and looks behind. Cesaro, Bobby Roode, Ryback, Batista and Big Show come out and stand behind Punk* Hero: As usual, CM Punk have summoned the 5 monks to pray for him. Then again, you are bald yourself so what is this? A prayer session on Survival? Punk: Cut the bullshit Hero. First of all, fuck you. Who the fuck are you to tell me who I should be or not? This is my fucking career. I chose this path because at the end of the day, no one will look out for me. So I don’t need a fat bitch like you to tell me whether I should be a good or a bad guy. I DECIDE ON WHO I WANT TO BE. I am CM fucking Punk. Who are you? Who are you to tell me to question my decisions in my career? Just because you are Chris Hero? Just because you….WERE my friend. Face the facts, Hero. You WERE NEVER my friend. I FUCKING USED YOU TO GET MYSELF OVER IN THE INDIES SO I CAN GET MYSELF TO THE MAIN EVENT…..CHAMPIONSHIPS….POWER. You honestly think that these retards who called themselves fans care about what I do? My passion? Fuck these shits. In wrestling, none of these matters. At the end of the day, what matters are the championships and the power that come along with it….. This is going to sting you Hero….but just like how I used these people to get to the top. I fucking used you to get to the top of the wrestling business. Now suck on that bitch. Hero looks down on the floor before looking at Punk with rage in his eyes. Hero: For over 16 years….I see you as a friend….but you….YOU SEE ME AS A STEPPING STONE? Punk, trust me when I tell you this. I will make sure you will feel the wrath of my fury...I will not stop until you cannot get up. I will make you bleed at Catalytic Resolution. I don’t mind killing you if I have to because there is nothing more I love to do than to kill you live on PPV. Punk: Am I supposed to be scared of you? Those kids’ threats mean nothing to me. You know why? Because you’re a joke, Chris Hero. As a matter of fact, out of the Shield, you’re the weakest link. The pathetic unwanted member. I honestly believe that Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns are forced to choose you because you are a loser just like those 3 men…..And also….your parents are idiots for giving birth to you. You are a waste of life. Waste of oxygen. If I am given a chance to choose who should live and die, I would replace your dead Osama bin Laden over you. At least he did something in his life unlike you. Hero drops his mic and starts to exit the ring. Punk: Hold it right here, Hero. I have here a contract, signed by Triple H that you cannot lay a finger on me before Catalytic Resolution. Otherwise, you will be removed from the Survival World Championship match. I am always one step ahead of you. Hero: I am not surprised by that, Punk. Always using the management powers you have to your advantage. Punk: Hero, this is where people like me would call you….stupid. You see, with these powers, why not use them? Unfortunately, our powers are handicapped thanks to a stupid retired, power hungry bastard, Shawn Michaels. If it wasn’t for Shawn….I guarantee you…..THAT ANYONE WHO OPPOSE US WILL BE FIRED RIGHT OFF THE BAT! Punk starts to walk away but turns around. Punk: Oh yes, I forgot something. Since Joe’s future in Survival is up in the air, if I walk out Catalytic Resolution as Survival World Champion, let’s say your time in Survival is over. The same applies to Joe. Hero stands outside of the ring, looking defeated as Punk and the rest of the 4th Reich laugh and make their way to the back. Match 1: Apollo Crews vs Johnny Mundo in a Singles Match Apollo Crews defeats Johnny Mundo in 10 minutes after rolling Mundo’s pants up. Near the ending of the match, The Miz comes out and attempts to distract Crews but ended up distracting Mundo which causes Crews to win. After the match, Miz enters the ring and starts to talk to Mundo but Mundo has none of it and pushes Miz down to the floor. Mundo walks off to the back, leaving Miz in the ring. Segment 2: *Tom Phillips is backstage with Team 420* Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, I am now with Jack Swagger and Rob Van Dam, Team 420. *Jack Swagger and Rob Van Dam appears with mild cheers* Tom: Guys, what is that smell? I smell something….unusual. RVD: Tom, I have to be honest. I think it comes from you. But that won’t stop us from beating the shit out of Prime Time Players. You see, we did nothing wrong to get beaten up last week. But we did. Tonight, we will settle this. Darren Young and Titus O'Neil, we will see you in the ring tonight! Swagger: WE…. *Darren Young and Titus O’Neil come from behind and start to attack Team 420. Then both Young and O’Neil turn their attention to Tom who is about to run away but Young grabs him from behind and lock Tom in a Crossface Chickenwing. Young brings Tom down to the floor and rolls Tom under Young so Tom cannot escape from the hold while O’Neil did some Oorah cry. Referees and EMTs come in and stop Prime Time Players from doing anymore damage to Tom Phillips.* *Segment ends with PTP doing a fist bump at the carnage.* Segment 3: *Dean Ambrose is alone backstage in a dark room* Ambrose: Batista….it’s a no mystery that we will soon fight. Ever since Clash of Kings when your bald head decided to interfere with my match against Triple H. Tonight….I will break you apart for what you have done to me on that night. That night…...was the start of the elimination of the 4th Reich. I got it within my hands. I got Triple H’s life on my bare hands. And you made it slip away just like that. But it’s all right. I will show you a preview of what is to come inside Hell in a Cell. And trust me Batista, I will not stop until you are down. You can believe in that. *Segment ends as Ambrose pushes the camera down, walking to the ring* Match 2: Dean Ambrose vs Batista in a Singles Match Match ends in a no contest after both men were counted out as they refused to stop brawling in the crowd at 14 minutes. Both men brawled all the way to the concession store. Batista pushes Ambrose down to a popcorn machine to escape from Ambrose. But Ambrose relentlessly gives chase to Batista. Batista begins to run to the parking lot area. Ambrose enters the parking lot area, looking for Batista. Then Alberto Del Rio strikes a wrench right to Ambrose’s back. The United Nations come out from their hiding spots and start to beat down Ambrose. Batista goes on top of a car. The UN quickly picks Ambrose up and hoists Ambrose up to where Batista is. AND BATISTA DROPS AMBROSE THROUGH THE HOOD OF THE CAR WITH A BATISTA BOMB! Seth Rollins, Chris Hero, Bubba Ray Dudley and John Cena come in but it was too late as the UN and Batista manage to flee. Ambrose yelps in pain as medics attend to Ambrose and drove him off in a ambulance. Segment 4: *Triple H was in the office with the other 4th Reich members* HHH: That ought to put them in a tougher situation…. *The door was open and the UN and Batista enter the room in rejoice* Batista: We did it, Triple H. We put Ambrose out. That is one lesser man we need to deal with at Catalytic Resolution. HHH: Well done guys. They have no choice but to enter the match with 7 men now. All right then, we will go out later to do a rally for the 4th Reich. The day has finally come where we will take over Survival completely. Punk: Not yet. We have to end Shawn Michaels once and for all. I trust that you do it…..Triple H. End his life tonight. HHH: I don’t need to. Shawn is dead to me. *Segment ends as Triple H leaves the office while Punk did a sinister smile on his face* Match 3: The United Nations (Alberto Del Rio, Kurt Angle, Rusev, Wade Barrett and Sheamus) vs The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Braun Strowman and Luke Harper), Kane and Bubba Ray Dudley in a 10 men tag team match Braun Strowman picks up the victory for his team after hitting the Reverse Chokeslam on Rusev at 13 minutes. After the match, The Wyatt Family attempts to attack Rusev with a steel chair but they managed to flee once again. However, The Shield and John Cena step in to stop the UN from leaving. And The Shield, The Wyatt Family, Bubba, Kane and Cena begin to beat the crap out of UN, leaving them in a mess with chair shots and steel step shots. Segment 4: *Bray Wyatt demands a mic as he begins to speak* Bray: Every night….I spent thinking about….the end of 4th Reich. How they will perish. How they will die. And each time, I think about it. The only thing I can see is…..*points to the top* Hell in a Cell. There is only one path inside the cell. And that is hell. No one way tickets…. The Wyatt Family...we are prepared for this. We arrived on Survival inside Hell in a Cell to show our dominance and we will leave it inside the cell at Catalytic Resolution. A fitting PPV name for an end of a regime. Erick Rowan….my brother...we will avenge you. We will make sure that they will get the same treatment as what you went through. My policy in life...an eye for an eye. 4th Reich, the day of your reckoning will arrive...and it will arrive in the form of death for each and everyone of you. Especially CM Punk. *Seth Rollins grabs Bray Wyatt’s mic and starts to speak* Rollins: Punk, I know you planned the attack on Ambrose tonight. And rest assured. Chris Hero will make sure you won’t walk out as champion. In fact, all of us here….want you to die. By hook or crook. We will not let you escape, we will not let you live,, we will not let you walk out of the arena even though the show ends. Until you cannot physically walk on your feet. That is the day where the era of 4th Reich truly ends. With you in the grave. *Triple H’s theme hits as he walks out to the stage with massive boos* HHH: Bray Wyatt and Seth Rollins, bold words coming from you. But you seem to forget this. If you two do end up killing CM Punk, you two will just go to jail. I don’t know what they will do to you but I presume you will get hanged or lethal injection to atone for Punk’s death. Rollins: I don’t believe anyone of us here ask for your stupid opinion, pinocchio. I am willing to take any justice on what is to come. In fact, *looks behind at the team* all of us here are willing to take the risk of doing justice back to this brand. Eradicate the nazism in Survival. HHH: I know you would say that. That is why….. The arena turns dark and when the lights are back on, Sting is in front of Triple H. Sting points his baseball bat at Triple H’s throat. Triple H slowly back off to the minitron…. *The 4th Reich’s theme hits as CM Punk, Big Show, Ryback, Cesaro, Bobby Roode and Batista appear* Punk: Sting, if I were you...I won’t do that to Triple H. Especially you are in the enemy turf. Sting: CM Punk….out of all the people I met, you are the most evilest wrestler in this world. You….betrayed people, you planned out despicable assaults on wrestlers such as Roman Reigns, Erick Rowan, D-Von, Edge and Christian….and Dean Ambrose. I will take great pleasure seeing Chris Hero or Samoa Joe take your Survival World Championship away from you. Punk: And it will be a great pleasure of mine to see Triple H here…..smashing your head alive with the sledgehammer because you are just a washed up old bitch should be dead by now. Batista: Sting, face the facts. No one here cares about you. The only thing why these people cheered for you is because they know if they start to boo you, you will end up committing suicide. And we have to bear an edition of Survival for a memoir for a dead wrestler. Then a siren was heard from the back and it is getting louder with every second passing. A WILD AMBULANCE APPEARS IN THE ARENA AND AMBROSE COMES OUT OF IT AND STARTS TO CLIMB ON THE ROOF OF THE AMBULANCE! AMBROSE JUMPS OFF THE AMBULANCE AND LANDS ONTO THE 4TH REICH! Rollins signals to the rest of Team Shield and they start to leave the ring, going after the 4th Reich! A huge brawl takes place in the arena. The UN starts to get back on their feet and follow suit. Ambrose is all over Batista but Batista no sells the attack and slams Ambrose on the minitron. Ryback and Strowman are fighting it out near the ambulance with Ryback gaining the advantage by slamming Strowman on the side of the vehicle. Kane and Big Show fight and start to go to the back to continue their brawl. Del Rio, Angle and Rusev take a steel chair each and hit Harper, Bubba and Cena in the back. Cesaro and Roode double team on Wyatt with a double suplex on the stage. Hero and Rollins go after the UN, Roode and Cesaro. But the number game proved too much for Rollins and Hero. Meanwhile, Sting swings the baseball bat at Triple H, bringing HHH down to his knees. Sting is about to nail the final blow right on Triple H but a low blow by Punk prevented it from happening. Punk grabs Sting’s head and put it between Triple H’s crotch. HHH is about to hit the Pedigree…. And Samoa Joe’s theme hits as he comes out with a crowbar in his hand through the crowd. HHH stops the attack and orders the UN, Roode and Cesaro to attack Joe. Joe brings the UN down with the crowbar shot right to the ribs. Joe faced Cesaro and Roode face to face. Cesaro and Roode double team on Joe but Joe overpowers both men and nails them down with an exploder suplex on both men. Joe starts to make his way towards Punk. HHH pushes Joe back down but Joe nails a right hand on HHH, bringing HHH down. THEN BATISTA APPEARS AND SPEARS JOE! Batista brings Joe to the ring while Punk slowly walks behind Batista. Ryback follows suit. Batista grabs Joe and nails him with a Batista Bomb while Punk looks on. Punk orders Ryback to nail Shell Shock on Joe which Ryback did. Hero enters the ring from behind and pulls Punk out of the ring. But Punk pokes Hero right in the eye before throwing Hero into the ring. Batista and Ryback hoist Hero while Punk grabs Hero in the centre…..AND NAIL A TRIPLE POWERBOMB IN THE RING! Punk stands over Joe and Hero with the championship in the air. Shawn Michaels come out and see the carnage. HBK: Punk, I have received orders from the boards of directors. This has gone too far. Survival cannot go on like.... Big Show hits Michaels with a KO punch right in the back of the head. Show brings Michaels into the ring and Punk lifts Michaels up. Punk smashes Michaels's head with the championship belt and begins to punch Michaels until Michaels starts to bleed. Punk orders Triple H to get into the ring as HHH slowly makes his way to the ring. Punk: Take the sledgehammer and give it to me. HHH takes a sledgehammer under the ring and passes it to Punk. Big Show holds Michaels up....AND PUNK BLASTS MICHAELS WITH THE SLEDGEHAMMER SHOW MULTIPLE TIMES BEFORE PUNK FINISHES THE ASSAULT WITH A GTS! The show ends with Punk standing tall over a bloodied Michaels, Hero and Joe.